Trapped
by Thedarkgirl1121
Summary: How did life go so wrong, so fast?


_A/N: Adult content; mentions rape and depression._

 _Felt like writing this because this is a serious topic and I haven't done anything serious on this account explaining stuff like this. If you or anyone you know have been sexually harassed or raped by anyone, please seek help, it gets better._

Ps: I came back and edited this story. You're welcome!

* * *

 _"Stop being such a tease!"_

No.

 _"C'mon, little bitch, no one has to know. It'll be our little secret."_

No, let me go!

" _I swear, if you don't stop squirming, I'll kill you right now!"_

Slience.

I heard some mumbling about something. I couldn't tell you, I wasn't listening at all. Some clinking and shuffing was also heard, though through tunnel vision, as if it was really far away.

"Morty, for God's sake, pass me the salt please!" Morty jumped a bit as his father's tone. Had he been talking to him this whole time?

Morty looked at him for a second, Jerry's frown growing deeper with the passing second. Wonder what was grinding his gears today.

"Oh uh, yeah sorry, here." Morty finally passed the salt shaker to Jerry. His hands briefly touching his fathers cold skin. A chill went up his spin and he immediately flinched back.

They were eating breakfast, like a family should every morning. The sky, as has it been for a while, was a bit gloomy. Matching his mood as of recently. Not like anyone noticed.

 _'All because of that stupid jellybe-. No, don't think about it.'_

He pushed his food forward, feeling sick to his stomach. The smell of food was too much to handle right now, or the day before that. And the day before that.

"Morty, sweetheart, you haven't even touched your food. Are you feeling ok?" His mother frowned and put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Wrong move.

 _"Shut up, you little shit!"_ He shoved his big, sticky, fat hands over her face. Primarily over his mouth and head, leaning his head back towards his lips.

 _"You are going to be a good little boy and sit still or I'll kill you and your stupid grandpa, understood?"_ Rick! Oh geez, why'd he have to open his big mouth?

"I-I, I'm okay mom, seriously." He stuttered out while he flinched back and stood up. He needed to go, he felt claustrophobic now. Like he couldn't breathe. Feeling trapped.

"Are you sure, if you want you could stay home today, you look a bit tired." A tired sigh was heard from Beth.

"Did you go on another late night adventure." She said as she looked at Rick with a tinge of annoyance. 

Rick looked up from his food, as if barely acknowledging us.

He looked at Beth then at me. He shook his head and raised his shoulders as if saying ' _I have no fucking clue what's wrong with your kid'_ in those five seconds and then went back to his food. But then again, he didn't know. 

_Nobody knew._

N-no. I-I, I want to go to school." Staying home wouldn't help, it would make it worse, actually. He would think about it. About _him._ At least school distracted him a bit.

"Actually, M-m-m-oorty. I have some shit to get at Galoopaloop, and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Another adventure? Who in their right mind..

 _Snap out of it Morty, he doesn't know._

"N-no, I-I-I have to go to school, maybe another time." He said awkwardly while climbing quickly up the stairs.

"What's up with him? He seems jittery," Summer said looking up from her phone.

"Like is he on drugs or something?"

"Summer! That's not a nice thing to say about your brother. You know he has a speech impediment!" Beth scolded her daughter.

"Sheesh, ok ok, sorry, I'm going to get ready." Summer murmured while typing on her phone mindlessly.

"Dad, do you know anything? You're around him more, I mean, he's got to have said something. He has been acting a little cold lately." Beth whispered. She didn't want the kids to overhear.

"Beth, I-I s-s-seriously don't know jack shit about this kid. Maybe h-he finally stepped out of his comfort z-zone or something. I-I d-dont know, Beth. I'm not h-his little monkey." Rick slurred and burped out his words.

Beth sighed.

"Dad, please, if you find out anything, please please please tell me. I have a feeling he's hiding something. Something important he's not telling us."

Rick rolled his eyes and gave out an annoyed sigh but nonetheless, nodded.

"F-fine, w-will do, Beth. I-I-I, I'll see what I can find."

"Thanks, Dad."

* * *

Rick sighed angrily. He couldn't sleep. He was tired that was for sure, but for some damned reason, he just couldn't _sleep._

 _Oh for the love of.._

He got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup and started filling it with ice. He thought about filling it with alcohol, obviously. But he felt this stupid thirst that alcohol could not fill.

 _'That's a first.'_

He turned to the gallon of water behind him and started filling up his cup. Man, if this water didn't taste like a pond off a goddesses personal fountain.

He heard something.

At first, he thought it was normal house sounds, so he brushed it off. But as he started walking into the dining room, he heard more noises. Precisely, upstairs. _Morty's room._

He looked at his watch, reading 3am.

 _'There is no way this kid is still up, he sleeps early. He knows that for a fact.'_

He drank all his water in one go and started heading towards his room, not thinking too much about Morty.

 _'Probably just got up to pee or something.'_

Then he heard talking. And wailing. And then pleading. He looked at the stairs. His stomach churned. Something felt extremely off.

Rick started quietly going up the steps, climbing faster as he came closer to the top.

 _'Did someone break in? Was it galactic federation?Shit, had they done something to him? Beth was going to kill him.'_

He burst in the room, finding, to his luck, Morty unharmed and in bed. He sighed loudly, looking around his room to see if anything was off.

 _'Then what the hell were those noises?'_

He got his answer quickly. And what he heard shocked him to no end.

" _No, no please. Let me go please! I don't want it!"_

 _'What the hell?'_

 _"Please don't do it, I'm begging you."_ Morty whispered feverishly.

 _'Oh fuck. This is probably the shit that's been off about.'_

He stood there and listened, maybe he'd figure out what's wrong with him.

Morty started thrashing around and breathing hard.

 _'This is weird. What was happening?'_

 _"Please don't hurt him! Hurt me! He doesn't deserve it, no please!"_

 _'Who was he talking about?'_

Rick frowned, not liking what he was hearing.

 _"Rick, watch out!"_

 _'Oh god. Was he having a nightmare about me? Jesus, I think I've heard enough. Alright to time wake him up and ask him what in the world was that about.'_

Rick walked up to Morty and began to shake him awake.

"Rick!" Morty woke up screaming his grandfathers name in terror. 

Morty saw a figure and hid under the blankets. He as much as that sounded childish, he felt safe under there.

"M-m-moorty, it's me, Rick. Come o-out of there." He recognized Ricks voice but still remained rigid.

"C'mon Morty, get out of there and tell me what's wrong before I turn around and go to sleep and forget about this, Morty."

Morty felt hot tears stream off his face.

 _How dare Rick tell him to calm down._

"G-get the fuck out! You don't have to be here if y-you don't care!" He was beyond pissed.

"Morty? Are you alright?" His grandpa asked, feeling genuine worried. He sounded weird. He had never really talked back to him. And his voice. It was cracking. _Was he crying?_

"Ok? _Ok!_ Do I look ok to you, Rick?!" He finally showed his face. Tears were definitely falling down his face.

' _Oh this can't be good.'_

"What's wrong Morty, c'mon I can help. I promise." He was sober and perhaps that was a good thing for once.

Morty looked at Rick and broke down. Rick was confused but still went to sit next to him, offering a weird hug of some sort. He felt bad for him, a bit of guilt too. Something was _seriously_ wrong and bothering him to no end.

"R-rick, r-r-r, remember last week? When you let me take over an adventure? The one with the bet?"

Rick nodded. Still confused but was listening intently.

"R-rick," Morty gasped out his name, with tears spilling fast. He was having difficulty talking and breathing.

"I-I, t-that d-day," he sobbed out.

"Spit it out, Morty." His anticipation was eating at him.

"I-I was raped in one of those stalls in the bathroom cell, Rick. I-I-I," he choked out.

Rick froze. _What did he just say?!_

"M-morty," he whispered. But it didn't sound like Morty was listening.

"I was raped by a fucking jellybean, Rick. I-I was raped."

His world started spiraling down.

 _'No. He had to be joking. But who would joke of this? Morty would never.'_

Rick closed his eyes. His heart shattered. His _only_ grandson. _Beth's son._ His little buddy. _No. This can't be happening right now. This was NOT happening._

Rick's eyes started to burn. He looked at Morty's broken expression. He swallowed the big lump that was trapped in his throat and let the tears fall back into his eyes.

Morty needed someone with him to help, not some crybaby.

"R-rick, he made me do _things._ He made me feel d-dirty." He kept trying to explain himself as if Rick would think bad about him. Rick swore on his life that he would hunt that peice of shit down and make him pay.

"Listen to me, Morty. You're _not_ dirty. That sick fucker is. Now listen closely to me, Morty. I'm going to help you, and I'll track down this disgusting piece of shit and I'll kill him. I swear, I'll shoot his limbs off one by one." Rick said in a shaky, angry tone while holding Morty who was still crying his eyes out.

 _Fuck, should I tell Beth? No, that's something Morty had to do._

"I'm so sorry, Morty. I'm sorry I didn't help." He whispered out.

Rick decided to stay in Morty's room that night. And it didn't seem like Morty was going to object.

 _'Holy fuck, how could this happen? Right under his nose too.'_

Rick sighed sadly.

 _'He was supposed to be taking care of him! He lost that chance with Beth. This was supposed to be his makeup for being gone for so long. And he let's this happen.'_

Rick closed his eyes. He needed booze right now. He needed to block off all these feelings. All these bad thoughts. He _needed_ to be numb right now. Or else he'd get up right now and search for that sick fuck. And his conscience agreed.

 _'No. He can't leave him alone. Kids been through enough. He had to be there for him.'_

Morty had already fallen asleep, this time, no sign of nightmares. Well at least he's a bit more calm.

Rick sighed as he began thinking to himself, unconsciously running his fingers through Morty's hair.

 _'But this is something that you just can't forget, unfortunately.'_

He decided to get some sleep too, or his desire to drink would overcome him and he would give in. He needed to be sober for him. For Morty.

He took one last look at Morty's face and smiled a bit, seeing him calm and getting some rest. Then soon, he followed into a dark abyss of sleep.

* * *

A/n: I know, this is a bit sad but I wanted to do this. Anyways, I think I'll be making this into a story, im not sure yet. We'll see. Anyways review, and enjoy (i guess) this story. (Also can't wait until season three of rick and morty! )


End file.
